Project L
by Fire Tip
Summary: One year has passed since the A.R.K. incident. A fox appears out of nowhwere and is being chased by G.U.N. and Eggman. Is it a powerful ally of Sonic and Co. or a deadly enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Project L**

Chapter 1: Release

A Fan Fic By: FireTip

_NOTE: All items such as Project Shadow belong to Sega Co. Any characters such as Tren came from the works of my mind._

Ark. Once a glorious space colony, now a deserted hunk of junk. Here is where the research called Project Shadow was born. The last project of Professor Robotnik, or so everyone thought. Recent information leaked that said there was another project that he worked on at the same time of Project Shadow that he called Project L. That was the reason Tren and his squad was here in the first place.

They were sent here for two reasons; one was to find the project before Eggman, the second was to bring it back to base, dead or alive. They had searched for three hours, Tren was about to give up when he got a call from his brother Tim who was with him on this mission.

"Hey Tren!"

"What is it Tim."

"I found a containment capsule in Sector F Unit 5. It might be Project L."

"Good work, I'll radio the others and you stay put. Oh and don't touch anything. That's an order."

"O.k. all mighty commander. Tim over and out."

"That Tim," muttered Tren "If he keeps acting like this, he'll get in to serious trouble."

But who cared about Tim's wild personality right now, there was finally a breakthrough! If this mission ends well, his team could be home in a few days. Tren radioed the others and gave them the coordinates to Tim's location and went to the area himself. When he got there, Tren noticed the door had been knocked down, the keypad and DNA scanner was damaged a little, the reason was obvious when he saw the bullet holes.

"Show off." Tren muttered to himself as he walked in.

The room (it was a bit small) had a lot of equipment, a containment capsule, and his brother next to it.

"Did you touch anything sticky fingers?" Tren asked.

"No. I'm shocked at you. I would never disobey an order. Especially from you all powerful commander." Tim replied in a feigned innocent look.

"Good you remembered what happened last time."

"Hey that guy had it coming. He said I couldn't tell left from right."

"That's because you turned left when I said right face."

"Are you two lovebirds done already?"

The two brothers turned around and saw their squad waiting in the doorway.

"So does that capsule contains Project L or are you guys so lonely, you called for a small reunion?" Joked Tim's best friend Justin.

"I don't know Tren here hasn't opened it yet." Replied Tim

"Hey why do I have to open it?" Tren inquired

"Two reasons, one you're our all mighty leader and two, you're the oldest brother. That's why."

"Fine be that way Tim, but you're going to owe me a lot of push ups when we get home."

"Okay king commander Tren."

With a gun in hand, Tren shot the keypad to the capsule that will hopefully release Project L. The lid slipped open, white steam that covered the room hissed out; a figure sat up and jumped out of the capsule. Then it turned so it faced Tren and the others, then the steam cleared and revealed the figure.

--------------------------------------------

Who is this figure? Find out in the next chapter.

P.S. This is my first Fan Fic so be nice.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**_Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I kept getting sidetracked. Also there was a mistake in the summary, it was supposed to be a year after the BLACK ARMS incident sorry. As much as I wish I do, I don't own any Sega characters, all other non-Sega characters came from the works of my mind_**

Tim was shaking a little as the steam was clearing. 'It's because I'm cold' he thought to himself, but in the back of his mind he was really afraid. Then again after the BioLizard almost collided into Mobius and Black Doom nearly destroyed the Earth who wouldn't be?

Everybody cocked their guns, ready to fire if this figure was hostile and tried to attack. Tim noticed everybody including his older brother (who didn't scare easily), Tren were shaking a little, which didn't help his nerves at all. They all relaxed when they saw the figure that stood in front of their leader.

It was a small fox that didn't look that much older than 6 years old at the very least. She (for it was a female) was wearing a white T-shirt that was obviously too big for her, baggy blue jeans, and two gold bands on her wrists. She wore white sneakers with a blue trim, on the bottom of the sneakers were steel-gray hover jets; her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, and there was a crystal around her neck that glowed a bright emerald green. Her fur was a crimson red. The fur on her muzzle, on the tip of her tails (she had two tails) and the inside of her ears were a fiery orange. She had wide amber eyes that were observing the soldiers and were full of innocence.

Suddenly the amber eyes showed only fear, hatred, and pain. She stared angrily at the soldiers with such deep hatred you couldn't describe the feeling. She had the look as if she has been to hell many times.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded, the venom in her voice sent chills down the soldiers spines.

"We are G.U.N soldiers sent to Space Colony ARK to capture Project L." Tren responded showing no fear. "Are you

Project L?"

"I might be. What's it to you Tren or should I call you Commander." she smirked.

"How did you know my name?"

"I have powers that you can't comprehend. So why is it that you want to capture me?"

"G.U.N has taken a special interest in you. Will you come quietly or do you want us to use force." Tren asked and already knew the answer.

She pretended to ponder the question. "Let me see, should I come with you after you've destroyed both my home **_and_** my people, not to mention **_slaughtered_** the only ones who ever cared about me and raised me when I was abandoned. I don't think so." She replied with the air of something ominous was about to happen. "I'll only say this once, leave or suffer the consequences."

Tim and the others could tell that she wasn't lying. The only thing that Tim wondered was what she meant when she said that they killed her people. There were a lot of fox mobians running around, so why did she make it seem that she was the last one?

"Fine then if you put it that way, we will use force. Men ready your weapons." Tren commanded his men.

Instantly they (including Tren) cocked their guns, ready to fire on his mark. The fox just looked at them and let out another smirk.

"That wouldn't such a bright idea. You'll only let HER out and SHE isn't exactly merciful, especially to military personnel." As she said that the crystal began to glow even brighter

"Who is SHE?" Tim inquired, shuddering at the worst case scenario that he thought would happen.

"You'll see." She let out an evil grin. Suddenly the crystal glowed a blinding bright light. All of the soldiers were blinded and Tim heard a low growl. He felt himself be tackled to the ground by something heavy. The last thing he saw was a glowing pair of red eyes as the thing clamped its jaws on his neck and snapped it. Then he saw only a black abyss.


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Weapon

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Weapon**

_**Note: As much as I wish I do, I don't own any Sega characters, all other non-Sega characters came from the works of my mind**_

"Amazing, simply amazing." Dr. Eggman said to himself as he tried to watch the video of Project L kill all of those annoying G.U.N. soldiers (the room was still brightly lit). A couple of weeks ago, Dr. Eggman had found a lost file on Professor Gerald Robotnik's diary. It explained about his discovery of Project L and how much power it had. In order to prevent himself from being killed, Dr. Eggman purposely leaked information about Project L to G.U.N. so they can test its power. Needless to say that this was a wise choice.

He let out a small smile as he thought about how easily he could rule the world with something like that on his side, and then frowned. With his past experience with powerful creatures, most likely Project L will sever ties with him after she has obtained what she wanted and will most likely kill him too. As he watched Project L kill the last soldier (the light had finally dimmed down), he gasped at what he saw standing over the dead body.

It was a large black wolf, but one that the Doctor had never seen before. It looked like a more primal version of a wolf mobian, back when mobians still walked on four paws. Not only that, but it had huge dragon-like wings with a blood-red membrane; huge claws that were stained red from the blood; 5 in. canines that curved down like a saber-toothed tiger (also soaked with blood); and spikes along its back that reached the tip of its tail. The tip of its tail, the crystal around its neck, and the inside of its ears were red, and its eyes were what really scared Dr. Eggman. Those too were also red, but they were also soulless. There wasn't a hint of mercy (or remorse for that matter) .The wolf let out an evil grin, then lifted its head to let out a strange combination of a roar and a howl.

In another flash of light, the wolf disappeared and in its place was the red fox. Eggman looked closely at the screen, noticing that there was something different about her. True her muzzle and hands were soaked with blood, but the clothes appeared to fit her perfectly and she had the appearance of a 14 year old! "Wait wait wait, how did she do that! A second ago she was no older than Cream, now she's near that blasted blue hedgehog's age." Dr. Eggman said in shock.

"Seems grandfather wasn't lying when he said that Project L has powers that put the Master Emerald to shame, but how do I convince her to work for me and **_NOT_** double-cross me at the same time?" Dr. Eggman said out loud.

**At The A.R.K**

The fox looked at her handiwork and smiled she got a partial revenge for what happened to her people, but she wasn't satisfied since they killed **_all_** of her people leaving her to die. Her smile faded from her face as she eyed the copses, eventually her eyes landed on the soldier's weapons. She walked over to the body and picked the riffle, looking it over, and testing the weight and balance. All of the sudden, the riffle turned into a ball of metal and then into a handgun. She checked the barrel, noticing that there weren't any bullets when a thought came to her.

She was fully aware that she was being watched from one of A.R.K. security cameras, so she decided to show her watcher one more time that she is not to be trifled with. She closed the barrel, faced the camera, raised the gun, and fired a Chaos Bullet at the camera. The camera then exploded and landed on the ground, bit by bit. "It seems that I have finally found my perfect weapon." Said the fox

"Guess I better go look for my master, if the feeling I'm getting is right he should be on Mobius right now," she said to herself "if only Maria was still around she would have loved to come to Mobius with us." She added with a sad note. In another flash of light, she disappeared taking the bodies of the soldiers so that they wouldn't stink up A.R.K. and at least to give them a decent burial. 'Damn you Averon, you're making me into a softie' she thought as she arrived at Mobius.


End file.
